Blade Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He attacks by throwing volleys of sword-like blades and climbing around quickly between the walls and ceiling, sometimes diving down from the side walls to slash at the player. Blade Man was the guide to an ancient castle before he contracted Roboenza. The castle's lord had a fascination with swords, which inspired the robot's design. He has an encyclopedic knowledge about weapons and swords, and can speak on the subject for a very long time.Capcom Unity Strategy Blade Man jumps around on the walls and ceiling while firing his Triple Blade each time he latches onto a wall. The move can be avoided by jumping between the blades when he fires them from the wall, or staying out of their way when he fires them from the ceiling. The most useful strategy is to run towards him when he latches onto the walls, causing his attack to miss; and when he's on the ceiling, run past him, and he will also miss. If he isn't attacked afterwards, or at rare times, Blade Man will try to divebomb into the player, but that can be avoided by moving out of the way. If the player is right below Blade Man, his divebomb will always miss Mega Man. *On Easy Mode, Blade Man fires two blades instead of three, making the attack easier to avoid. *On Hard Mode, Blade Man fires five blades instead of three, making the attack much harder to avoid when he fires them from the walls. In addition, after divebombing at the player from the walls, he will dash at the player a second time, this can be avoided by jumping over him. His weakness is the Commando Bomb, but it is tricky to hit him with this, as only the shockwave is able to do meaningful damage to him. If the Commando Bomb is aimed so that it hits the wall right below (or above) him while he is on the wall, the shockwave can hit him a second time, defeating him in the least amount of weapon energy possible. This weapon defeats him in six hits if he is hit by the shockwave, or fourteen hits if he is directly hit by the missile. *Players who play as Proto Man can defeat Blade Man quicker, as he can use his shield to block Blade Man's Triple Blade if timed correctly. *Players who play as Bass can also defeat Blade Man quicker due to his ability to fire multidirectional shots. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Blade Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 10. :*For Proto Buster, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :*For Commando Bomb, the first digit is normal hit; the second digit is the explosion hit. Data Stage enemies Enemies that appears in Blade Man's stage. *'Sub-boss:' Tricastle *New Classical Cannon *Darspider *Merserker *Shotom *Sprinklan *Neo Metall X (Hard Mode only) *Tsurare Stamp (Hard Mode only) *Waltriot (Hard Mode only) Other media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Blade Man is featured in the Archie Comics Mega Man series, and like most of the Robot Masters in the series does not debut in the adaptation of his game. Instead, Blade Man appeared during the Worlds Collide crossover arc as part of an army of Robot Masters, though he, like his many comrades, proved unable to overcome Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man or their allies. Gallery 10concept3 blade.jpg|Concept artwork of Blade Man and his stage. R10EFBladeMan.png|Blade Man in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. MANGAF.png|Blade Man fighting Bass in Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Blade2.jpg|Concept Art Blade1.jpg|Concept Art Trivia *Blade Man shares his name with another Blade Man from ''Mega Man 3'' for DOS. *Prior to its release, Nintendo held a contest for Mega Man 6 for two of the eight Robot Masters to be put into the game (the results being Knight Man and Wind Man). Blade Man was one of the submitted robot masters, and shares a very strong resemblance to this one in Mega Man 10.Protodude's Rockman Corner *Blade Man's weakness to the Commando Bomb might be a reference to the phrase "bringing a knife to a gunfight"; bladed and edged weapons, which are weapons that date back from ancient times, are widely considered inferior to modern-day firearms. References [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Wily Numbers Category:No hands Category:Archie Comics Classic characters